


You Ruined Me.

by Keittheo



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Broken Heart, Hurt No Comfort, Keith is Heartbroken, Vomiting, idk what else to tag it its just sad ok, mention of keiths dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:06:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25355233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keittheo/pseuds/Keittheo
Summary: keith was taught from a young age to keep his hopes as low as possible.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	You Ruined Me.

keith was taught from a young age to keep his hopes as low as possible. 

but it feels like a hard punch to his heart, like he's been winded hard when shiro says the words, “i’m seeing someone.” 

his smile was bright, eyes alive with that sparkle keith remembers seeing before he left for kerberos.

in the cold of it all, keith musters the fakest, biggest smile he could, “i'm happy for you.” he says—a lie, of course. keith feels his heart shatter as shiro chuckles a “thank you”, saying something about how nice this guy is. 

how could he even listen when the only man he's ever loved, the man he's hopelessly devoted to, the man he literally brought back from the dead and jumped star systems to find—to bring home safe—to make sure he's alive and well, will never feel the way keith does.

his stomach churns with the sick, ugly feeling of jealousy and a broken heart.

he hates it already. 

and this is only the beginning.

shiro says his name, three, maybe four times. hes zoned out. muttering a small ”sorry”, rips his gaze from the ground which he wasn't aware he was hyper fixating on until kicked out of his own thoughts—shiro asking if he's okay, if somethings wrong. 

keith wants to say yes, of course something is wrong. wants to yell and feel the tears flow from his eyes as they sting at the corners, threatening to fall as his heart breaks. 

but he doesnt let it. 

“yeah, good. i'm glad you’re happy.” he says, trying not to sound too blunt, or let his voice crack as he steps back a few and crosses his arms in defence.

as if he hasn't already been hurt—shattered, already. 

“i just remembered i have to do some stuff.” he turns on his heel and walks away, maybe too fast for a “normal” conversation with a friend.

and keith’s not listening for shiro's concerned calling after him. 

and shiro doesn't chase after keith, he knows better. 

but it wouldn’t hurt so much to have shiro actually run after him, to _care._ to hold onto keith’s shoulders like he does, spin keith around and tell him it was all a dream. that none of this was true and to kiss his hurt away. 

but that's not the situation.

keith rounds the corner out of shiro's sight, he starts running, tears blurring his sight as the first hiccup finally leaves him. 

the next sob wracks keith’s whole body and threatens to make him fall, but out of nowhere—kosmo appears and zaps him from whatever part of atlas he was on and right to his quarters.

and when he’s hitting the floor on his hands and knees, he hunches over himself and lets out a silent scream—tears falling and hitting his hands. 

keith never thought he’d cry this hard again.

not since his dad—

kosmo whines next to him and cuddles up to his body. his breath hitches loudly, choking on his next cry as he leans into the wolf, hugging him. 

this is going to take time, this might not ever stop hurting.

but the pains only just started.

keith sits up quickly, feeling the bile sitting in the back of his throat as his mouth waters with the familiar feeling—he dry heaves and then he’s vomiting—but not before kosmo zaps him to the bathroom, right into the empty bathtub as it all comes up.

close but not close enough.

and he sits there on the bathtub floor, the cold of the ceramic making his hands feel like ice—numb. not knowing how to move on from this.

he needs to leave.

and he’s going to leave as soon as possible.

**Author's Note:**

> this kicked me into my feels. Keith's reaction is based off how my body reacted to my last breakup. your body going into the mourning/grieving process even though the person is still alive, you're just that heartbroken and lost without them.
> 
> come find me on twitter, or dont. @Keittheo


End file.
